


Clingy Petey

by sailorakero



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Clingy Peter Parker, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Height Differences, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Pet Names, Peter is tiny twink, Precious Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wade is 37, Wade is fuckin ripped, Wade likes to spoil his baby boy, peter is 28
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorakero/pseuds/sailorakero
Summary: Peter Parker is very clingy and Wade finds it absolutely adorable





	Clingy Petey

Peter yawned, waking up from his sleep. He looked at the opposite side of the bed, his husband, Wade, was nowhere to be found. Peter pouted, then stuck his nose out from the cocoon of blankets he was stuck in. Sniffing the air, he got a whiff of pancakes. Smiling, he sat up, his hair a mess. He stretched out, standing up and reaching down to touch his toes. He had to make sure to stretch everyday. When he was done, he headed to the kitchen, greeted by Wade’s back turned to him, the larger man humming a tune as he flipped a pancake. Peter smiled, walking over to Wade, bringing his hand up to squeeze Wade’s bicep. Wade jumped slightly, looking down at Peter, “Oh! G’mornin’ baby boy! Didn’t even hear you come in, you’re like a lil’ mouse.” He chuckled. Peter giggled, peering beside Wade, “Those look good, honey.” Peter said, licking his lips at the sight of the pancakes. Wade smiled, “They're almost done. Would you mind setting the table?” Wade asked, eyeing the pancakes. Peter smiled, shaking his head, “Not at all, dear.” He went over to the table, clearing junk mail off and setting it in the recycling bin. Wade looked back at Peter. He looked so cute, his brown hair all mussed around, and he looked so precious in one of Wade’s T-shirt’s which was way too big for Peter, but it made him feel safe. Peter finished setting the table and Wade had finished up with the pancakes. He carefully put them on a plate and set them on the table. Peter grinned, sitting at the table, making himself a plate. Wade sat down across from him, only taking one pancake, leaving the rest for Peter. Peter looked up at Wade, pouting slightly, “C’mon, you gotta eat more than one measly pancake!” He whined. Wade shook his head, already starting to cut into his pancake, “Baby boy, my love, I’m fine. If I wanted more than one pancake, I would’ve taken one.” He said, putting a forkful of pancake in his mouth. Peter whined, averting his eyes as he took a bite, a smile instantly forming on his face, “Wow, babe, these are so good!” Wade chuckled, “It’s my secret recipe.” Peter happily wolfed down his stack of pancakes and soon enough he was full. 

Wade cleaned up the kitchen while Peter trudged into the living room, whining. Wade finished washing the dishes and dried his hands off, “What’s the matter, pretty boy?” He asked, walking into the living room. Peter pouted, making grabby hands at Wade, “I ate too much..” He mumbled. Wade chuckled, scooping Peter into his arms, “You poor thing.” Peter whimpered, resting his head on Wade’s chest, running his fingers along Wade’s muscular arms. Wade sighed, “You want anything?” Peter shook his head weakly, “Nothin’ can help me, Wadey.” Wade chuckled under his breath. Peter always played the innocence card because he knew Wade ate it up, and Wade couldn’t deny it. He loved it. Peter was just so precious. His baby, his darling little husband, his everything. Wade carried Peter into the bedroom, “Would snuggles help you?” He asked, eyeing Peter. Peter perked his head up, nodding, “Oh yes, definitely!” He said, a small smile on his face. Wade sat on the bed, shifting Peter in his arms. Peter nuzzled his cheek against Wade’s jaw, purring softly. Wade smiled, clamping a strong hand on Peter’s back, securely holding him. Peter grabbed Wade’s other hand and smiled, “I love your big hands, so nice.” He said, tracing the wedding ring on Wade’s ring finger. Wade looked down at him, “Hm? Oh, my hands. Thanks, baby. But then again, everything about me is big compared to you.” He smirked. Peter huffed, furrowing his brows, “It’s not my fault you’re built like a freakin’ tank! You’re ripped! A true stud!” Peter said, the tips of his ears flushing red. Wade’s size and physique always made Peter feel so fuzzy inside. Wade was gigantic compared to Peter, capable of holding him with just one arm. Peter was absolutely head over heels with Wade, everything about him, Peter loved so much. He was so grateful for Wade. And Wade felt the exact same about Peter.


End file.
